


I’m not impressed

by Twilight_Shadow_Songs



Series: This is Dragon Country [1]
Category: game of thrones, Он - дракон | Dragon (2015), Он – дракон | I Am Dragon (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs
Summary: Daenerys heard of another woman with a dragon. Meraslava is a bit amused.Heavy AU on the part of Meraslava and Arman, they stayed in their island in the movie.





	I’m not impressed

Daenerys stood proud and regal in front of the stately young woman with ropes of almost black hair and a servant boy in a loincloth standing almost regally beside her throne. 

“Lady Meraslava”

“Queen Meraslava. I didn’t have my parents step down for nothing” a titter of laughter rippled through the court and Daenerys felt absolute fury but put on a painted smile. 

“As one queen to another, one dragon tamer to another-“ the boy behind Meraslava laughed and Meraslava joined in. 

“If there is a joke I would like to be in on it” Daenerys bit out angrily. Meraslava smiled indulgently at her and Daenerys swore to herself she’d see the girls head on a pike. 

The servant boy stepped forward after a moment. His chest expanded as fire licked from his eyes. His chest grew orange and gold from trapped flames as he leapt into the air and was engulfed in a ball of fire. Daenerys stumbled back but the explosion was short lived. In the boy’s place was a dragon, several times over the size and breadth of her own dragon. Meraslava stood and walked to stand beside the creature, her hand caressing his side lovingly. 

Daenerys now knew why the throne was outside despite the country being almost always in winter. What a power move.

“They call you mother of dragons” she said calmly. “But I am queen Meraslava, the dragon’s bride. My people are a simple sort. We will not be pulled into your stupid war for Westeros. My husband Arman will not be fodder for your folly. Neither will our children or the children of my sisters in the neighboring kingdoms, do you understand? Take your men and go somewhere else. 

“My queen, dragons are the only way to win my war-“ 

“You will not use my husband!” Mera shot back with such fire and passion it was a wonder she didn’t become a dragon herself. Arman folded in on himself and stood as a man, not bothered by the cold or his lack of clothes. 

“You use my people with no thought of the consequences and they follow because you are their fire mother” Arman said with a quiet fury of his own. “I would take your one remaining if it weren’t for the fact she is still a fledgling and does not wish to be parted from her mother”

“She?”

“Many can change gender. Arman simply chose to be always a male” he smiled at Daenerys and shrugged. 

“I have a daughter and she is a brilliant human. My home is here, I have no need to fight your war. My people lived and died here for centuries. So leave mother of dragons. Take your fledgling and leave our people in peace”

Daenerys snarled in anger. Her informant who had told her of Meraslava would die. No one had seen fit to inform her of a dragon that was also a man. 

“I will be back, and I will get what I want” she warned. 

Meraslava smiled faintly and her husband laughed. 

“Well, I suppose I must applaud your tenacity my lady Daenerys. But you will not have my husband. Good day and good luck on your war”

**Author's Note:**

> Meraslava is my new fave princess, and Arman is HOT if you’ve never seen him you should take a look. Figured Daenerys would attempt to steal a dragon, and would not be prepared for the dragon being a husband.


End file.
